In a product assembling line and an item distribution place, a conveyor line is frequently utilized for conveying a conveyed item. For example, in the distribution place, a large number of conveyor lines are installed in all directions, and a transfer apparatus is arranged at a position where the conveyor lines cross each other. That is, the transfer apparatus has a function of carrying an item out of the original conveyor line (main conveyor line), transferring the item to the other conveyor line (auxiliary conveyor line), and conveying to a desired place.
In order to exert the above function, the transfer apparatus includes two conveying conveyor sections that convey the item, and a lifting and lowering unit that changes a height position of the conveying conveyor sections. Each of the two conveying conveyor sections has a conveying passage on which the item is disposed and conveyed. The conveying directions of the conveying passages of the two conveying conveyor sections are different from each other. In the transfer apparatus, relative heights of the two conveying passages can be changed by the above lifting and lowering unit.
That is, in this type of transfer apparatus, by the lifting and lowering unit, a top surface of the conveying passage of the conveying conveyor section not relating to conveyance is retreated to the lower side of a conveying surface of the conveyor line, and further, a top surface of the conveying conveyor section contributing to the conveyance is lifted and exposed to the side of the conveying surface of the conveyor line. By actuating (letting run) the conveying conveyor section lifted to the side of the conveying surface, smooth conveyance can be achieved without the conveyance being disturbed by the conveying section not relating to the conveyance.
For example, a transfer apparatus that transfers a conveyed item is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2013-230914 A). In the transfer apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, an item can be conveyed in the direction along a main conveying line by a main conveying section, and the item can be conveyed in the direction along an auxiliary conveying line crossing the main conveying line by an auxiliary conveying section. With the transfer apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a roller conveyor is disclosed as the main conveying section, and a belt conveyor is disclosed as the auxiliary conveying section.